


From The Lens of Your Heart

by aiharasama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Day, AkaKuro Day 2020, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, ForFluff, GrandmaIsHorny, I am grandma, M/M, United Thirst (tm), bcs grandma needs quality, however what is quality, i tried to fluff yet again, quarantine makes you productive, stay at home people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiharasama/pseuds/aiharasama
Summary: quarantine makes you productive, not gonna lie
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Through_Thick_and_Thin_(Quarantine 2020 Edition)





	From The Lens of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> "It's akakuro day and Grandma demands fluff but she's damn late to post her parts and she's horny"
> 
> it's 2020 and i missed all the veteran writers sobs

The phone on the nightstand softly buzzed, indicated the arrival of the dawn. A slender hand appeared from the inside of a cocoon that was a giant warm blanket with a little struggle to reach the phone and turned off the buzzing right after, before placing it back onto the nightstand. Tetsuya groggily sat up, removing his blanket of comfort while completely ignoring the other sleeping figure next to him and started making his way to the bathroom.

After a round of warm shower, dressed himself up neatly and fixed a simple toast with a cup of hot milk, the blunette began assembling his paper works and notes that were left scattered on his desk from working over last night. He placed them on his left hand while carrying his laptop on the other hand.

Tetsuya looked over to the clock on the wall, another fifteen minutes before it strikes nine. After placing his stuffs on the coffee table in the living room, he sat on a couch before turning on his laptop, the screen came to life a moment later and showed a picture of a beautiful sunset in its background. It was another ordinary day, as always.

After he went through his notes for one last time while sipping his lukewarm milk, he started fiddling the keyboard of his laptop in a smooth gesture, a satisfied smile crept on his lips, totally pleased with whatever he was seeing on his screen. From his view, a multiple of small boxes started to pop up on his screen while showing the people from the other side of the screens. They were his students.

On the many boxes on his screen shown a variety faces of his students getting themselves ready for his class. One of them was getting their hair done, one was currently talking over the phone, one even got a cat sleeping on their shoulder and there’s even one who just barely woke up.

Tetsuya spoke a soft hello, asking for his students’ attention. He then straightened up his posture, deeming they are ready to begin.

“Good morning, everyone.” He addressed them with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Kuroko-sensei.” The people in the screen greeted back as fervently but in an inharmonious way due to some of them living in a heavy traffic area.

“I hope you’re doing well at home.” He added.

Kuroko Tetsuya, twenty-nine years old. Currently working as a teacher in a local university in Tokyo with World Art History for a major. He’d never thought he’d spend years in university doing World Art major though, much less teaching students in said level for that particular subject. Nevertheless, he liked his job so far. He loved interacting with his students, engrossing in tons of art history books and discussed them in his class and not to mention his very committed students that always attentively listened to his speech during his whole lectures, which he’s really thankful for being blessed with a bunch of good-mannered students.

But given the current situation where the entire world is undergoing a lockdown due to a virus outbreak, everyone had to stay home for self-quarantined and practice social distancing in order to prevent another wave of the outbreak. With that said, Kuroko been resuming his class by holding an online conference with his students to keep his teaching plans for the rest of the semester on track.

“So, for today’s conference we’ll be focusing on a topic regarding the Ancient Egypt’s Art. From this topic, we’ll learn about the varieties of arts that were produced during the age and the conservative values of them. Please have look on the slides I have sent you while I brief on the topic.” He spoke in a firm voice without any hint of wavering, that’s just how composed and confident the teacher Tetsuya was.

* * *

He groaned when he felt the lack of warmth from the space next to him. Opening his eyes only to confirm he woke up to an empty bed didn’t help any better. Guessing that’s a cue to get up, he reached for his phone on the nightstand for the first thing before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A big yawn escaped from his mouth as he checked the time on his phone. It was ten-thirty.

_When was the last time I woke up this late._

When, indeed, for Seijuro to lose track of time ever since he had to bring his all the works from his office and execute all of his paper works from home. Not that he’s complaining when he got to spend time with his fiancée for longer than usual. Despite being the newly appointed president of his own conglomerate, his used to be devil-like but has a lot of wisdom father had asked of him to make his working hour as flexible as possible, reminding to do the same to his employees as well as working from home could be a lot more challenging and stressful than showing up at office. Being the obedient son Seijuro was, he complied without any arguments.

He’ll had to hold a conference with the boards of director of a branch company at noon. At the thought he finally remembered the reason he woke up to an empty bed. Tetsuya had informed him that he had class at nine, and it’s already less than twenty minutes before eleven. It’s only been the fifth day of quarantine, but due to his piling and on-hold projects, he had yet to witness said blunette teaching in their home via his laptop. He’d like to see him doing so today.

With that in mind, he disappeared into the bathroom for a quick wash. After making sure he looks pretty decent with a black button up shirt for an upcoming home conference, he made his way downstairs. True enough, he found Tetsuya was still sitting in front of his laptop on the couch of their living room.

 _Their_ _living room._

_Yes._

The two of them had been settling in together for as long as they remember. At first they shared an average apartment per Tetsuya’s wish when they both were still a uni freshmen. Then they moved to a more comfortable apartment per Seijuro’s wish during their final years, and finally bought a simple modern two storey house after they started working their ass out for two years. But of course, most of the payment for the house was done by Seijuro, being the all reliable fiancée he was, much to Tetsuya’s chagrin. Seijuro snickered fondly at the memory.

As he walked down the stairs it seems Tetsuya hadn’t noticed his presence yet. He said he’d like to see Tetsuya’s teaching but Tetsuya was looking into his screen concentratedly that made Seijuro feel bad if he were to disturb him. Without further ado he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and just stand there, admiring his lover from the back of the kitchen.

Another few minutes passed, “Well then, that will conclude today’s meeting. Before we dismiss the conference, I need you to make a group of two to prepare the task according to the topic we have discussed just now. I will give you five minutes to find your partner.”

With that, his students began discussing among each other to find their working partner. While waiting for the five minutes to end, Tetsuya leaned his back on the soft couch, he closed his eyes for a moment and a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth.

“You’ve worked hard.” Surprised by the sudden voice greeting him from behind, he turned around almost instantly.

“Seijuro-kun.” Seijuro held up another cup in his hand and offered it to Tetsuya. “Thank you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.” He sipped in the brown substances in his cup, it was an iced cocoa.

Seijuro affectionately ruffled his blue locks with a smile on his face, “It’s fine. Are you done with your class?” He took a sit beside Tetsuya on the couch after the blunette gestured him to do so.

“Almost. I had them to find a partner for a group task. Speaking of which, didn’t you say that you have a meeting at noon?” Tetsuya glance onto the clock, it’s barely passed twelve in the afternoon.

“I do. That’s why I have come down clean. But that could wait, I still have an hour before my meeting starts.” Tetsuya placed his cup on the table. “Then I shall have our lunch prepared after I’m done with my meeting. Would you like to have fried tofu today?”

Seijuro gently took his hand, “I’d rather have you instead. But yes, please.” He gave a peck on the back of his hand.

The blunette chuckled, “Aren’t I truly yours already?”

“Not yet, not until I vowed to be by your side until the end of my life.” He grinned.

“Don’t be so greedy now, dear.” He lightly slapped the redhead’s hand with his other hand.

However, little did they know they were so absorbed into their little bantering that they didn’t noticed the attentions they had earned from behind of the blunette’s screen. His students were watching their teacher with wide eyes that could possibly went out of their sockets due to the unexpected company next to the blunette.

Obviously, this come as a surprise. They had never saw their teacher engaged into a hearty conversation with someone else, save for those times when he talked about a new ancient art discovery with sparkles adorning his eyes, but that's different. If his eyes sparkled when he talked about art history, then his eyes would freaking glowed with affection, love, tenderness, or whatever you may called it since they are pretty much the same, when he’s talking to the redhead person.

Whoever this person next to their teacher was, for sure he was someone precious to their teacher, even though being the art geek he was.

Tetsuya, noticing a few minutes have passed, returned to face the screen with his ever composed look. “I apologize, it seems I have lost track of time. Have you found your group yet?” All the students in his screen nodded and replied with the same answer. “That’s great. Please refer to the guidelines I’ll be sending to your emails shortly to help you with the task. The submission is due on next Thursday, feel free to contact me should you have any inquiry later. Are we clear?” He was about to dismiss the conference when suddenly one girl raised a hand.

“Kuroko-sensei, I’d like to ask a question.”

Recalling said student was called Ruka by her friends, he nodded. “Go ahead.”

“I’m sorry beforehand if I was being privy, but I was curious. Are you single?” Tetsuya almost choked on his drink, taken aback by the sudden inquiry. Seijuro gently patted him on the back to ease out his breathing.

His other students were watching them with great anticipation.

“I am not.”

“Then are you seeing someone right now?”

_Oh dear. Girls sure are dangerous when they’re curious._

“…I am.”

“Could it be the gentleman sitting next to you right now, sensei?” He swore he could see sparkles gleaming in her eyes, and that she was not the only one. On top of that he’d never though they could see Seijuro from their view, assuming his face was only able to fit into that camera of his worn old laptop.

“…Yes.” He suddenly recalling the possibilities that his students been seeing Seijuro flirting with him has gained him a raise of temperature on his pale face. He covered his face with his two hands, while Seijuro been chuckling next to him. “..Yes..” He repeated with a muffled voice covered by his two hands.

Seijuro, who’s been enjoying the view of his embarrassed lover, shifted the position of the webcam so the view would shift to him. His students were taken aback by the sudden change of view, completely not expecting said lover of their teacher would be seeing them from the lens of the webcam.

“Hello, thank you for being a magnificent student to your teacher. My name is Akashi Seijuro and I am,” he greeted them with a smile and leaned back to the other male to gently peeled off Tetsuya’s hands from his face before closing in their distance and gave the blunette a heartful kiss on the lips. Some of his students squealed in excitement, while some got a sudden nosebleed from the fanservice and some were clapping their hands while giving the two their blessings.

When they parted, Tetsuya was breathless and the redhead return to the front of the webcam again, “..his beloved fiancée. I look forward to see you again in the future. You are now dismissed.”

And the online conference came to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in haste pls spare me.
> 
> comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
